the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bors the Elder
Bors the Elder, otherwise known as King Bors, was a vassal king under King Hoel of Brittany and ruled the small kingdom of Vannes. He had been a friend to King Uther of Britannia and Bors the Elder, along with King Hoel, joined the young King Arthur in his conquest of his father's lands after eleven kings rebelled against him. Bors the Elder's son, dubbed Sir Bors, joined Arthur's knights. After helping Arthur against the rebel kings in England, Hen Ogledd and Wales, Arthur returned the favour by marching into Gaul to help the kings of Brittany in their fight against King Claudas. Description Appearance Bors the Elder is a large man of muscle and hair. His beard is huge, bushy and reaches his stomach, while his hair is thick, long and black. He tends to wear more subdued clothes than most kingsPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Despite being one of the richest kings of Europe, Bors was not prone to displays of affluence. He doesn't drink at all and believes that the body is a temple to be taken care ofPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He prefers the country life, away from the citiesPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. During a war meeting between the three of them, Kay, Arthur's half-brother, came in along with Bors the Younger. Sir Kay was eager to enter Arthur's service as a knight, which Bors the Elder condoned. Kay had even brought the knighting sword, Clarent, in anticipation. Thinking he was to be knighted too, Bors the Younger was also knelt. Bors the Elder approved of the idea and thus both men were knighted into Arthur's retinue with a ham-fisted, unceremonious oath. Arthur then thought of the man Bedivere to become his third knight. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Now Arthur turned his thoughts to Ireland and to Scotland but when King Bors and King Hoel announced they must return to their own lands for war, Arthur decided to aid them first. They travelled to the kingdom of Vannes and forces were prepared to combat King Claudas of Berry. King Hoel would attack Berry from the north while the smaller forces of Bors and Arthur would come up from the rear. Arthur's group are met by Arthur's sister, Anna Pendragon and Arthur's newest knight, Sir Palamedes. While King Bors led the main forces on to Berry, King Arthur's group, with Sir Bors at its lead, headed towards the Terre Deserte to rescue King Bors' son Prince Lionel and his nephew Sir LancelotPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur was able to rescue both Lionel and Lancelot, as well as another captive - the Lady Clare Bertilak. Arthur came up upon Claudas from the rear and was able to capture Claudas himselfPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercy. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of Vannes. King Arthur's group then returned to Britannia where Arthur was able to gain possession of Excalibur. Notes Britt's Commentary "Bors the Elder is based on King Bors the ElderBors article, Wikipedia. from Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:King Characters Category:French Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters